Nekrohedgehog: Sextanic Unity
by corpsegrinder666
Summary: Shadow and Amy are united as a loving couple in the black mountains of hell. All is in chaos however when GUN accidentally opens a portal to the realm. Amy is captured and held in a laboratory back on earth. Now Shadow must get her back anyway he can.


**Chapter 1: Beyond The Cemetery**

_**Voices**_

_**The voices call**_

_**Voices**_

_**The voices are calling me**_

_**Buried dead I've spiritually infected**_

_**Call to me from beyond their graves**_

Twas a beautiful day. So warm and not one touch of cold. On the road to the graveyard walked a handsome 17 year old fox named Tails. Beside him was his ever so beautiful companion Cream, who was 15. They were going there to put some flowers on top of Amy's grave. They had been close to Amy for years and it was very grieving to see her go like that...The ground made crackling noises from the pebbles as they walked up to the graveyards gate. Tails opened it up and they both walked inside. They walked along the dirt pathway and up a hill. Walking until they saw a grave with Amy's name on it. Cream held Tails' hand and began to shed a tear, for she missed Amy Rose dearly. Tails then stepped up to the grave and set the flowers in front of it.

"We'll never forget you Amy..."

He said quietly, cream still holding his hand. Cream began to shed more tears and even sniffle. The fox noticed this and hugged her closely. As he did she wept in his thick fur chest.

"Why did Amy...have to go n..n.now.."

Cream said in short gasps, trying to restrain herself.

"I know, Cream...I know..."

Tails replied, feeling Cream's pain. Cream continued to cry in his chest, wanting Amy to somehow come back.

"I'm sure She's in a better place now."

Tails assured.

"You mean heaven?"

Cream asked, still gasping somewhat.

"Maybe.."

Tails said with a smile on his face. Cream also had a slight smile on as well. She hugged Tails closer, feeling so warm now.

"I hope she's enjoying it up there."

"I'm sure she is."

Tails replied assuringly, stroking her head gently. Then all of a sudden Shadow came to his mind. He was supposed to meet the two right at the gates of the grave. It was arranged yesterday just before dinner. Tails knew that Shadow had been acting odd recently. He remembered smelling a foul odor while talking to him a few days ago. The smell was so bad that Sonic had to tell him to leave the house. There was also the time when Shadow stayed in his own house for so many days, it made everyone think he had become a recluse. After that period he suddenly took on an unusually happy attitude, the kind of attitude he had before Amy died. Tails' cell suddenly played You Shook Me All Night Long by AC\DC, it was Sonic. He pressed the talk button to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tails."

"Sup Sonic!"

Sonic sounded a bit stressed out.

"Listen Tails, I don't think Shadow's gonna be there with you guys. You see...well...Something _happened_ at Shadow's. I'm at Shadow's place by the way and the cops have got the whole place condemned."

"Oh shit, what happened?"

Tails asked with some concern.

"I can't explain it over the phone."

Sonic stated.

"Alright Sonic. Me and Cream are gonna be going home now, I'll see you then."

"Yep, later bud.."

"Later."

Tails replied, hanging up the cell.

"C-mon Cream, lets go home."

He said calmly while holding Cream's hand, walking away from Amy's grave.

"Where's Shadow? He was supposed to show up."

Cream asked wondering.

"Thats what Sonic called me for. He said something happened at Shadow's house that he can't really explain over the phone."

-

At the house where Shadow lived was a group of over ten GUN cops and some forensic investigators. The investigators in their white suits were examining the ripped flesh and the pentagram drawn on the floor. One of them held out a sampling bag and a needle, picking up the fluids from the middle of the pentagram. Others took samples of the flesh and blood. They also collected the blood and flesh covered nails stuck in the floor, putting them inside more bags.

"Since when did we have something satanic happen here in Station Square?"

"I don't know. Probably never..."

"My god, first we have reports of Grave Violation, now this?"

The investigator thought aloud. Outside, Sonic was busy being questioned by an investigator with a notepad and pen.

"Can you describe what Shadow looks like?"

"Same as me but with dark fur, red stripes on the legs and arms, and a thick white fur-patch on his chest."

"I see.."

The investigator replied as he wrote down the descriptions Sonic gave him.

"Ok, when was the last time you talked to him."

"A few days ago. It was before he had to go to the doc to get himself checked over. He called me during the evening of the same day just to make conversation. I don't know why he wanted to talk. Its very unusual of him to just call and pick a conversation with me.."

Back inside the house, investigators walked through the hallway that led to different rooms. They flashed their lights in everything from the bathroom, to the computer room, to the bedroom.

"Alright, you search the bathroom, and you search this room, I'll search the bedroom."

The higher ranking one ordered. He stepped into the bedroom slowly and curiously. The bed had black blankets with the face of Jack Skellington on it, and white pillows. There was a stereo in the corner ahead of the investigator. Beside the stereo was racks filled with CDS. Some of the CDs were out of the racks, he went over curiously to look at them. One was called True Carnage by Six Feet Under, another was called Death to Analog by Julien K, another Highway to Hell by AC/DC, and another was Reign in Blood by Slayer. He picked up one of the cd cases to check for fingerprints and possible signs of blood. There was one cd case on the far left near the racks that caught his attention. He picked it up, grimacing at the cases cover art, Tomb of the Mutilated by Cannibal Corpse is what it said. Then he began to examine it, checking for possible DNA. What he found was a thin smear of blood on the cases spine. His eye abruptly caught something below him. It was a small dried out bloodstain on the floor. He bent over, took a sample of it and put it in a plastic bag. He then put the Cannibal Corpse cd into another bag.

In the computer room was another investigator taking samples of a blood smear from the digital camera.

_Thats odd...Why would there be blood on this thing?_

The question prompted him to go onto the computer. He moved the mouse, getting rid of the starfield screen saver. Then he opened My Documents and looked for picture folders. He found one that said "pictures", clicking on it and opening the most recent batch of photos. What he found was absolutely shocking.. Pictures of Amy Rose's half decayed corpse dug up and placed in various erotic and romantic ways. One picture depicted legs spread showing her insect and worm infested vagina. There were dozens of them, all just as vile and disgusting as the last, and some were even more vile. The last picture the investigator saw before turning away was wretched beyond humane. A shot of Amy's rotting anus regurgitating maggot infested crap. He suddenly got up to go to the bathroom to puke. When he got to the toilet however, he saw a small finger on top of it beside a roll of unused toilet paper.

"fuck..."

He said in a gurgly way just before puking up chunks of yellow slop mixed with fluid. Some of the puke got onto the toilet seat, bits of it dribbled off the toilet seat and into the water below. He began to cough, feeling the urge to puke some more. He put his fingers down his throat, closing his eyes, turning all attention away from the finger on the toilet. Then he puked again, making small burps and coughs as liquid regurgitated from his mouth. He stood up, getting a grip of himself. He had never seen death made so sexual before. It was overwhelmingly difficult to take in.

_What a sick bastard..._

He said in his mind. Finally pulling himself together, he slipped on a latex glove, picked up the finger and dumped it into a plastic bag. Something suddenly went crashing...Along with muffled screams...He dropped the bag in an instant, standing ever so still...He then pulled out his Glock pistol and held it up at the ceiling beside his head. Low growling began to emmit from down the halls out of the bathroom...His eye pupils got smaller and his heart beat faster...He wiped the sweat from his forehead and went out of the bathroom to check what was happening. As he walked in the hallway the walls seemed to get darker and more rotten.

"Oh god..."

He said out loud, dropping his pistol in fear. Just when the walls turned completely rotten, the whole house seemed to turn a dark orange with some red. Shadows showed up in odd places, flames bursted out of the floor and he saw his own comrades impaled right in front of his eyes. Deep chuckling suddenly thundered in his ears along with agonizing screams and whispering.

"No...No!...NOOOOO!!"

He put his hands on his head and shut his eyes, running for the door that led to the outside. When he entered the kitchen, the high ranking investigator, who now had yellow eyes, ambushed him and struck a kitchen knife deep into his flesh. He gurgled, choking on the blood that spurt out of his jugular vein. The knife sliced open his ribcage with brutal force, spilling his intestines and internal organs onto the floor. Disgusting sounds of cartilage-tearing and ripping filled the room. The demon smiled a sadistic smile, its fangs ever so sharp. It began to pick up the now torn up body and rip it in half brutally. Bones snapped and muscle tissue tore. The demon suddenly hissed and spit out a black, glue-like substance to the ceiling. It then hung the body by the spine on the gooey string. Parts of the body convulsed rapidly as blood continued to squirt and drip out. The demon went up to the bloodied corpse and began drinking the gushing blood.

"Hey, what's going on in he...OH SHIT! FUCK!"

A cop yelled after popping his head in the front door, looking at the next room. The yellow eyed menace then turned away from its meal to the cop. Pulling out his gun, he shot several rounds at the advancing monster and then pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Get some men in here, I've got a...demon attacking me."

"_Say that again. There's a demon attacking you?"_

"YES, NOW GET THE FUCK IN HERE AND HELP ME KILL IT."

"_Son, stop toying with us, this is a real operation and not a gag."_

Before the cop could reply, the demon stabbed him with its claws and eviscerated him brutally. His guts fell out in a dribbling mess onto the floor, some even splattered onto the walls. His head was suddenly grabbed and ripped off. The demon then threw the head at the wall, smashing it to bits of fleshy chunks. The brain smeared and splattered all over the once clean walls.

"_**Give me more blood...RAAAAAAAH**_"

The yellow eyed beast said. The investigators voice overlapped with a monstrous grunted voice. Outside, the rest of the cops wondered what all that noise was about. Just then the demon bursted out the front door. The cops raised their weapons in fear, pointing them at the thing.

"_**MORE BLOOOOD!!**_"

"SHOOT IT!"

One of the sergeants said. All of the pistols, shotguns and SMG's let out streams of lead at the beast. The bullets tore open its skin and dropped it to the ground. It lay there breathing bizzarly. A cop came up to him, aiming his shotgun to its head.

"What is it?"

He asked outloud.

"I don't know...Whatever it is, its dead now."

More screaming and growling came from inside the house. The commander of the unit pulled out his cell and dialed some numbers. He stood there listening to the phone ring, awaiting an answer. A tough sounding man replied, saying in his cool voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, yes, um, we have a situation you might wanna look at..."

"What kind of 'situation'."

The man asked in a somewhat dark tone.

"We were doing an investigation on some maniacs house, and we found some kind of paranormal creature inside. Now, from what I'm listening to, I'm suspecting There's more."

"We'll be right there, make sure the area is secured. We don't want this to turn into a full blown crisis now, do we?"

"Yes sir."

As he hung up, he looked at the house, which now had flames coming out of the top.

"What the hell is this..."

He wondered with a worried expression.


End file.
